Love and Despair
by sorarikulover
Summary: Norway has feelings for someone who he is sure will never love him in return. But is that really the case? What does he do when hes faced with uncertainty and a deep hole in his heart. And what does one do when they are in love their sibling? Lukas attempts to deal with his forbidden feelings. NorIce, HongIce, implied Dennor and possible HongNor.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer~**_

 _ **So I don't own the anime or the characters of course, and as you might have guessed this first chapter is especially full of angst and there is going to be cutting. If you cant handle this then i suggest not reading this, also there is much yaoi and there is indeed some lemon in this as well as the mention of incest. So with this in mind please dont read if you dont like such things. for those who dont mind, go ahead! and i hope you will all enjoy it! thanks.**_

Lukas was sitting in his room staring forlornly at the wall.

He was depressed. Again. He had another falling out with the man he had thought was the love of his life. Except he wasn't, first of all said man was an idiot who couldn't keep his promises, and secondly he knew that Lukas was actually truly in love with someone else.

The Norwegian sighed a shaky breath as he had been crying for hours and thinking about things. The one he truly loved was with someone else and it left a deep ache in his heart he knew wasn't likely to go away anytime soon.

He had been kidding himself all this time. Mathias had only been his distraction from his true feelings, a mistake.

As Lukas sat in the solitude of his room he could hear Emile's laughter coming from the living room. He was no doubt with his boyfriend Leon.

The only reason that Lukas had tried so hard to ruin their relationship was because he was jealous. And it was of Leon for taking his little brother from him. That's right, he was in love with his younger brother.

He knew it was forbidden but he still couldn't get rid of the feelings he had. It didn't matter how many times he had kissed or had sex with the Dane, his feelings never changed.

He hadn't been able to change. He was still in love with his brother. He may have once loved Mathias but that had been long ago and it had only been due to Stockholm Syndrome.

He could still remember the day he realized that fact. That had been one of the reasons why he preferred to hide his expressions and emotions behind an emotionless and very cold expression, when he started talking in a nearly monotonous sort of tone.

He didn't want to be hurt over and over. He had told himself time and time again that he was done caring about people. That if he let himself care then he would only end up hurt again.

Then he had discovered Iceland. And somehow he ended up forming a strong bond with him. He didn't know why at the time but it all became clear why as time passed and he slowly found out that they were actually brothers.

Iceland had been the only one that had been able to melt away his façade. The only one he could allow himself to be real with. But as he continued to get close to him that was when the problems arose once again.

He had found some feeling other than brotherly love for him hidden deep in his heart. On top of that Emile started acting more cold and moody towards him, saying things like you're a pest and wondering why he wouldn't just leave him alone.

The sort of behavior that a lot of families have. His brother was growing up and becoming independent, he was starting to drift away from him. The worst part was he was fairly sure Emile had no idea how he really felt about him, and even if he found out, he would probably just hate him for it.

Lukas had a lot of trust issues when it came to love which was why he hesitated to the point where he had lost his chance. At least it seemed that way.

Lukas was pulled from his thoughts as his gaze drifted over to the decorative pocket knife just laying on his desk. His first thoughts were, if I cut maybe the pain will fade away.

Of course there was the other part of him that just said don't because it wont help anything. But instead of listening to the voice of reason like a good little nation, his distraught state of mind took over as well as his depression and he got up, taking the knife in his hand.

It was no surprise as he revealed the blade and held it to his wrist. He felt a few more tears roll down his cheeks before he dragged the sharp blade across the pale skin of his wrist.

He winced a little and let out a ever so faint sound of discomfort but at the same time he actually embraced this pain.

He withdrew the knifes blade for a fraction of a second before he began making another cut slightly deeper than the first. Both were already bleeding. Soon he was making more and more cuts, almost frantically at this point, desperate to replace his emotional pain with the satisfaction of self-inflicted physical pain.

And eventually his wrist was covered in cuts that were bleeding quite a bit. He felt much better and he eventually retracted the now bloody blade and set the knife aside, only to lay on the bed, curled up into a ball and staring at the wall, until he fell asleep. He didn't feel like bandaging his wrist. It felt good to just let it bleed.

While this had gone down, Emile had been spending what was a blissful evening with his boyfriend Leon.

He had been grateful that Lukas was no longer interfering with them as of late even though he didn't know why.

He looked to the Cantonese boy sitting beside him. He was somewhat flustered because he had just barely been asked if he wanted to have sex with him for the first time. Being the tsundere that he was he couldn't help but hesitate and say things that nearly implied he didn't want to.

Leon looked at the Icelandic teen, he knew he had him right where he wanted him. They had been dating for quite a while now and he really wanted to take things to the next level.

All they had done so far was kissing. The only reason they hadn't already was because they had been interrupted every time. But he knew this time was somehow going to be different.

He didn't even give Emile room to protest as he captured his lips in a breathtaking kiss. Iceland was blushing even more and found himself kissing him back despite his previous excuses and protesting.

What started out as a harmless make out session, lasting quite a while soon turned sexual when the clothes started disappearing, Emile rather distracted by Leon managing to maintain their passionate kissing in the meantime, only barely breaking it to get their shirts off only to go right back into it without hesitation.

Leon decided that being on the couch was boring and he lead him to the nearest wall, effectively pinning him to it before he started removing Iceland's pants, followed by his boxers, after which, he removed his own.

Since he wasn't a horrible person he intended to stretch him first. Emile was conveniently facing the wall already so he wasn't going to have too difficult a time of this.

"Em, this may feel a bit weird, but you can take it right?"

Of course he answered right away and in a pretty typical for him way. "Just do it already, ill be fine!"

He was more flustered than ever before as he knew what he was planning to do. This would be the part where he would say 'rip my innocence' But that would be lame.

He bit his lip slightly out of nervousness. His boyfriend slipped a finger inside not long after and he cringed at the feeling of the slightly wet finger that was now inside of him.

He assumed Leon had used his own saliva or something but it was definitely wet. Hong Kong waited a moment before slipping yet another finger inside of the nation, and he smiled in a pleased sort of manner as he had earned himself a slight sound of slight pleasure from the slivery haired teen.

By now it also slightly hurt but Emile figured that was normal since it seemed like the brunette Asian knew what he was doing.

It wasn't long before Hong added the third and final finger which caused Iceland to cry out slightly louder in a mix of pain and pleasure. Of course he wasn't used to the feeling of being stretched so it was still very uncomfortable.

Leon began to move the digits around inside of the other male in an attempt to stretch him ever more. Emile let out the occasional sound as he felt himself be stretched more and more. He attempted to relax so that he wasn't making this more difficult but it was hard.

Soon enough Hong decided that he was loose enough and withdrew his fingers before he finally placed himself at the others entrance and simply pushed in.

Emile's hand flew to his own mouth to muffle a very loud cry of complete pleasure and of course pain. He could kiss his virginity goodbye now. "L-Leon wait a moment...before you move."

Leon understood completely and waited for him to adjust. The Icelandic teen took a little while to get used to the feeling of having something inside of him before he gave him the signal to continue.

Leon didn't hesitate to start thrusting into him. The the ever so slight and muffled moans coming from Emile and the less frequent but still present moans of his own filling the otherwise quiet room.

With each thrust Leon slowly picked up the pace until eventually he was nearly pounding into him. He did it with much skill, until he could feel Emile start to move his hips into it a little. Iceland's thoughts quickly became clouded in pleasure and his erection was quite painful at this point.

It was a while of this before Leon started to feel his climax approaching. He was amazed that they hadn't been walked in on yet and he hoped it would last to the end. Their breathing became much more labored and even ragged, Leon took it upon himself to start stroking Emile's neglected member which earned him even more moans.

Sure enough Leon reached his limit after a few more well timed thrusts. A fairly loud cry of his love's name leaving his lips. Emile, being the truly inexperienced one didn't last long after him, especially with the very deft strokes he had been receiving, and he came into the Asian teen's hand.

Hong rode out his climax, filling Emile to the brim before pulling out and turning him around to pull him into a final and lasting kiss.

After what felt like an eternity to both of them, the withdrew. Both panting. Since neither male felt like making their way up the stairs to Emile's room, they simply migrated to the couch and fell asleep in each other's arms. They had no idea what awaited them in the morning.

 _ **This is a transfer from the original post of the story that I did on wattpad in which my username is Silveryeyedwitchsari just a heads up on that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_This chapter has a hint of attempted suicide and some incest so just a warning. Anyway enjoy!_**

Lukas had woken up the next morning to the throbbing pain of the fairly deep yet not life threatening, cuts on his right wrist which he had left exposed. He winced of course and he looked at the said cuts.

He felt slightly ashamed and yet slightly proud of himself as a result of it. He proceeded to take a shower and get dressed, not caring that his bed was stained with blood.

He had decided to take care of it later. He bandaged up his wrist and made sure his sleeve would cover it inconspicuously.

Then he headed into the living room. He had intended to go make coffee and maybe get something to eat. And the livingroom was connected to the kitchen, though he stumbled upon something that made him pause.

It was Emile and Leon, naked and snuggling, fast asleep. He felt his heart break completely as he realized what had happened. Because of his negligence, because he had given up trying, his little brother's innocence was now taken.

He had wanted to be the cause of that, not someone else, and certainly not Leon. But he reminded himself of why this had happened and he simply went into the kitchen, trying to hide his feelings and try to go about the day normally.

Though normal for him at this point was getting some coffee and food, then slinking back into his room like a recluse for the better part of that morning. When he finally emerged from his room that afternoon, Emile was alone on the couch now fully dressed.

He noticed Lukas out of the corner of his eye but he chose to pretend he hadn't. he figured that would keep him off his back. Or that's how he preferred to seem.

He somewhat feared that if he started being nice to his elder brother then he would never leave him alone. Lukas was somehow able to act quite normal despite his actual state of mind at the moment.

He simply got a book off of one of the bookshelves and took a seat beside him starting to read. Emile texting someone,(cough cough Leon.) and trolling tumblr. The usual.

Ocasionally when Lukas was sure his brother wasn't paying attention, he would steal longing glances. The memory of what he saw that morning only made his depression worse, and the wish that he belonged to him, stronger.

Not that such a wish would come true for one such as him. Iceland was perfectly happy and content with Leon. It could be that they might get married and move away.

Lukas would certainly have no chance then. As these thoughts plagued the Norwegians mind he began to feel hopeless and his thoughts were starting to become irrational.

The usually proud and elegant Norwegian was practically a shadow of his former self now. Such things becoming nonexistent. He spent a while like that, so close and yet so far from the one he loved most in the world. His true happiness was probably untouchable.

Pretending that everything was ok when it really wasn't, until eventually he couldn't take it anymore, an ugly voice in his head told him to cut more, then everything would be fine. And what did he do? He obeyed it, like a slave to his inner will. He shot up, dropping his book and running off to his room to cut up his other wrist.

He ignored Emile's concerned voice asking him what was wrong as he locked himself in his room and took up the knife again. He rolled up his sleeve and started to cut and cut all his problems away. His wrist by the end, was sliced completely up.

He had been careful not to go too deep but he was still bleeding all over the mahogany desk he was sitting at. He heard a knock at his door sometime later and the concerned voice of his brother.

"Nor, are you ok?"

He questioned whether or not he might go away if he pretended to be asleep. He didn't want his concern, it would only bring him sorrow. He couldn't have what he really wanted after all, right? But he was wrong, Iceland didn't leave, in fact he knocked many times saying "Please open the door."

With a sigh he washed his wrist in the nearest bathroom, connected to his bedroom and bandaged it up, hiding it beneath his sleeves.

"One moment Ice."He called out to him.

It was at this point that he also quickly wiped up the blood on the desk and hid the bloody bed sheets. He quickly made sure he had his usual emotionless expression and monotonous voice before he actually unlocked and opened the door.

He didn't want Emile to know anything about what he had been doing.

As soon as he opened it he was surprised as Iceland pulled him into a tight hug. "You left so quickly, I thought something was wrong because you don't usually act like that, I got worried...and when I came to check on you, you weren't answering."

Lukas could feel his heart skip a beat from the close contact, not only was he not used to it but there was also his feelings. After a moment he pushed him away, he couldn't deal with that, especially not now.

Iceland was really worried now, Lukas had never done that before. And he could tell there was a hint of pain in his expression. Such things were probably only picked up on by him.

"Nor, something is wrong. I can tell."

The Norwegian only shook his head. "Everything is fine..."

Emile wouldn't be deterred, he cared for his brother, and he wasn't about to drop the subject just like that. He could tell when his brother was lying.

"Stop lying to me. You aren't ok at all. You never pushed me away before."

Lukas hated how perceptive he was but he still wasn't about to admit what was going on. "Ice, can you just go away...?"

Considering the fact that Emile was bad at consoling or comforting anyone, he wasn't sure what to do as his brother wouldn't back off.

"Fine, Ill leave you alone. Sorry I even tried to help in the first place."

The teen had felt like a sharp dagger just stabbed him through the heart. What he couldn't figure out was why it hurt this much to be pushed away by him at this point and time.

A moment ago he had been avoiding him like always. Things had seemed so normal, so why?

He noticed the tears roll down his older brothers cheeks. Was his brother really crying? He almost never saw him cry. It was heartbreaking to see his proud and strong older brother breaking down like this.

Iceland ran away to his own room as he couldn't handle this and he knew he wasn't wanted at the moment. Lukas closed himself off for the rest of the day.

And in the many weeks that passed since that day, his thoughts became darker and darker, eventually cutting wasn't enough anymore.

He was starting to have thoughts of suicide. Nothing was changing. Iceland still was with Leon, not him. And he still didn't have the strength to tell Emile how he felt. He began to worry not only Emile, but rather the rest of the Nordics as well, not to mention Arthur and Aleksandru.

He wasn't answering anyone's calls or texts. He rarely left his room except for when dealing with using the bathroom and showering.

His wrists were developing scars on them from all his cutting. He had just barely cut again the previous night and his left wrist was bandaged up. He laid on his bed curled up into the fetal position, thinking that all he wanted now was to die.

Eventually he picked up the knife he had used last night from the floor at the foot of his bed and decided that was exactly what he was going to do.

Committing the actual act wasn't easy but he was unstable enough to already have the blade pressed against his own neck. Little did he count on that he hadn't locked the door to his room and as little beads of blood started to form from a shallow cut he was creating, Emile threw open the door and acted quickly, safely confiscating the knife and pinning Lukas to the bed.

"Lukas! What were you thinking?"

He looked up at the one who had caused him all this hurt. He had the look of someone who might as well be dead inside.

This was causing panic to rise in Emile. Something was horribly wrong, the last time Lukas looked like this even remotely had been during the time he had been forced into a union with Denmark.

But even then it hadn't been this bad. Though Emile believed this was the first time.

"Emile, just let me die..."

To his horror these words actually came from his brothers mouth.

He shook his head. " No im tired of this, why...why are you acting like this?"

He answered almost immediately.

"Because, im not loved. Because I have nothing to live for."

Iceland tried to understand how Lukas could manage to say such things when he knew they weren't true. "Lukas your wrong, you are loved, and you have been worrying everyone who cares about you."

The Norwegian scoffed at that. "wrong lillbror, the truth is you all just pity me. You all take me for granted, and every one of you take advantage of me."

Emile went to protest but the cold, unfeeling gaze coming from the older nation made him think twice.

"You say Im wrong but its true. Take you for example, you used to actually appreciate me when you were little and now you think that when im trying to be apart of your life im just a bother, that I am just trying to ruin your life. If im such a burden then I can simply disappear forever so why not allow me to die?"

Emile soaked in these words for a moment before he shook his head, on the verge of tears. He never meant to make his brother feel this way.

He was just bad with relationships and he had been so focused on wanting to be treated like an adult that he had failed to notice that he had hurt the one who had been there for him all his life.

He pulled Lukas into a hug. "Im so sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I tend to say a lot of foolish things that I don't mean."

Lukas didn't hug back, he hardly believed any of this. "What if I told you I was in love with you? Would you hate me?"

Emile froze for a moment and pulled away shocked and incredibly confused. "What?"

Lukas gave a cruel laugh. "Exactly, you would hate me. Well I am a sick freak that is in love with my own brother. Now you know."

The Icelandic teen had to think about what he had just been told. He hadn't had any idea before now. What Lukas didn't know was that actually he felt the same way, he had simply told himself it was morally unacceptable and that Lukas was probably in love with someone else so he had intended to move on if his heart would allow it.

But now old feelings were being dug up anew and he felt like his world was crashing down. What made this difficult was that last night he had received a proposal from Leon. But he hadn't answered him then about it because his old feelings had caused him to second guess himself.

"No Nor, its quite the opposite actually..."

He didn't think about it before he acted but he had to do something before he lost his beloved brother forever.

He pressed his soft lips to the Norwegian's own in a sweet and innocent kiss.

Lukas felt so much confusion and surprise as he realized Emile was actually accepting his feelings.

He kissed him back slightly, the kiss lingering for quite a while before he felt Emile withdraw. He gazed up at his brother, feeling like some semblance of himself was coming back.

Emile pulled him into another hug wordlessly. Lukas hugged him back and he watched with a light blush actually dusting his cheeks as the beautiful silvery haired, violet eyed teen recaptured their lips in another sweet kiss. Lukas placed a hand gently to his younger brother's cheek and angled his head ever so slightly.

This one lasted longer than the last one and it was far more breathtaking. Lukas half expected this to be a dream but it wasn't. They shared a very heated make out session for what felt like forever, until this time Lukas pulled away.

"Em, maybe we should close and lock the door before we go any further with this..."

Emile agreed, there was nothing more embarrassing than being caught doing such things. He climbed off of Lukas and he made to close and lock the door. Lukas had a ghost of a smile upon his gorgeous lips.

"Now where were we?" They had no idea that Leon had arrived at the house sometime after and was now outside their door.

 ** _so I know that was dark at first but yay Norice is finally happening XD But lol I'm leaving it on this cliffhanger. Smut will happen in the next chapter! Anyways thanks for reading up to this point and I hope you will stick with me! Also please review and even fave my story if you feel so inclined it really helps me out!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter has yaoi lemon and incest in it so as mentioned before, if you don't like that then don't read it. And if you do well then enjoy!_**

-Flashback-

 _Emile had received an invitation from Leon to meet him at a local café, he had been so worried about Lukas' recent behavior that he hadn't been paying as much attention as usual to him and he questioned if it was such a smart idea to even leave his unstable brother alone._

 _But it sounded serious so he had ultimately agreed to it. He was seated across from the Cantonese male, curious what he had called him out for._

 _He knew it wasn't just some date, it was likely much more than that. As they ordered their respective drinks and made small talk, he eventually just wanted him to cut to the chase._

 _"Leon, what was so important that you had to drag me out here anyway?" He quizzed as he watched Leon take a small sip of his drink._

 _Said male was used to this coming from Emile. It wasn't like the Icelander hated spending time with him and he knew it. He was just very straightforward._

 _"Emile, there has been something I've been meaning to ask you for a while now actually."_

 _This was going to take all the courage he had and he knew it, but he just had to do this. He revealed a small box that was rather fancy all in all. At that point Emile already basically knew what was happening._

 _Leon looked him straight in the eyes, the atmosphere was much more serious than before._

 _"I know that I tend to screw up a lot, and im an idiot, not to mention the problems between our families, but I love you so much. You're the only one I would do anything for. Ill I've ever wanted to do was make you smile. You bring meaning to my life and I was hoping you would give me this chance, will you marry me?"_

 _He revealed the silver ring with a blue stone._

 _Emile felt a lot of emotions. He had been going through so much, it wasn't just about him. He hadn't completely sorted out his feelings and yet here he was faced with a very difficult decision._

 _He looked at Leon's hopeful face and he bit his lip nervously and averted his gaze. He couldn't figure out why exactly at the moment, he kept finding himself wishing it was his brother Lukas there, asking him this question._

 _Just when he had thought he had buried such feelings, they were coming to mind once again. The truth was he hadn't moved on._

 _He couldn't bring himself to answer yes or no at the moment. He continued to look away._

 _"Leon, its too sudden. I need time to think this over…"_

 _He had half expected Leon to run away at this point as he knew he was probably hoping he would say yes. But he didn't._

 _He wasn't sure why Emile seemed so hesitant about it, and he was pretty disappointed but he handled it well._

 _"I see, well when you like have an answer, let me know." And with that he put the ring away and he left._

 _Emile liked that about Leon, he could tell when he needed to be alone and he didn't push things in his face. He knew when to give him his space._

 _The Icelander went home soon after. When he entered the livingroom he was crestfallen to see it empty when ususaly his brother would be sitting there reading a book or something._

 _"I guess he's still depressed…" Emile honestly blamed himself for his brothers sudden behavior. He wasn't sure how but he was pretty sure he had caused him to shut himself out of everyone's lives._

 _He went off to his room and laid on his bed. Why was everything falling apart lately?_

 _He often got the feeling that there was something he was missing. That or not understanding. He should have been able to help his brother. His love life should have been clear as well._

 _But it wasn't. He truthfully was In love with Lukas, not Leon. As he was deep in thought and slightly depressed about the whole situation, Mr. Puffin hopped onto the bed and nuzzled the Icelandic teen knowing something was wrong. Emile stroked his feathers and looked at him._

 _This puffin had been a gift from Lukas. He had received him when he was a child. Lukas knew how much he loved them which is why he had given it to him in the first place._

 _To make him happy. This bird probably understood him the most since they had always been together through thick and thin._

 _"Sorry Mr. Puffin, I didn't mean to worry you. I just have a lot on my mind."_

 _He stroked the puffin as he thought about an answer. He knew it hadn't gone so well last time but he had to confront Lukas. Otherwise he was afraid he would never be able to move on._

 _Besides he was incredibly worried about him. It had been nearly two months since he last saw his face. That couldn't be a good thing._

 _That was it, he was going to see him tomorrow. He eventually fell asleep with his puffin keeping him company._

 _The next morning he got a really foreboding feeling, and he knew something really bad was about to happen. It didn't take long for him to figure out what it was when he noticed his brothers door was slightly ajar and he caught a glimpse of Lukas sitting on his bed with a knife to his neck._

~ End of flashback~

…..

They had switched positions now and Lukas was straddling his brother. They were yet again sharing a very passionate kiss.

Their lips clashed against one another's. Lukas eventually running his tongue against the younger's lower lip begging for entrance to his awaiting mouth, to which Emile gladly granted as he ever so slightly opened his mouth.

Lukas slipped his tongue inside wasting no time in exploring the others mouth.

Emile wrapped his arms loosely around his neck as he brushed against the others tongue invitingly. Lukas' tongue gently and sweetly caressed his, as he deepened the kiss.

Soon their tongues began a battle for dominance with Lukas ended up winning. It wasn't long before the need for air became too much and they pulled away, only a thin trail of saliva left behind.

Both of them had a deep blush dusting their cheeks and were panting quite a bit. Lukas decided to grind against the younger, earning a small moan in return.

Naturally Emile wanted more of that sweet friction and started grinding back. The friction only served to make them both become slightly hard. It felt so good that they continued to grind against each other with a mixture of panting and slight moans.

Curiosity got the best of Emile as he was in the heat of the moment and had got to thinking about what his brother looked like without his trademark Nordic cross he leaned in and unfastened it, taking it out using his teeth.

The sight that greeted him only made him blush more. He actually possibly looked even sexier than before without it. His hair was now a bit more in his face but in a good way.

He dropped the hairpin at that point.

Lukas stopped after a moment only to start rubbing Emile through the restricting clothing which was clearly growing fairly tight. And he did this for quite a while before he started to feel some precum seep through.

Emile gripped the hand. "Lukas…p-please…"

He understood perfectly well and he decided to start removing Emile's shirt, his hands working fast. Lukas longed to touch every inch of him that he could reach and to do sinful things to him.

The Icelandic nation knew this and he wanted it as well, he had fanaticized about him doing such things for a long time and now it was finally becoming a reality.

He made it easier for him to remove the shirt and soon it was off. And he proceeded to start kissing parts of Emile's neck and nipping as well as sucking on the very pale skin, effectively marking him as his.

But then Lukas was more than a little worried and self-conscious when Emile decided he would start taking off Lukas' shirt, revealing his pale and muscled upper body. Of course, Iceland couldn't help but admire the sight of it, however he realized something when he noticed the bandages wrapped around his wrist.

Not only were they bloody but he connected the dots when he saw the many scars on his other wrist. They were clearly intentional and numerous.

He examined the wrist and he looked back at him.

"Lukas, you have been cutting haven't you."

Lukas nodded. He knew he couldn't lie about it as Emile was smarter than that.

He looked really sad the moment it was confirmed. But Lukas didn't want him to focus on the sad things, especially right now.

Emile knew this and he decided to simply ask a question.

"Can you promise me that you won't cut anymore?"

His reply was swift. "I promise. For your sake, I won't do it anymore."

He smiled at that and briefly kissed him once more. "Im glad."

That was the end of it and Lukas resumed his actions now proceeding to unbutton and unzip his brother's pants.

In no time he was able to slip the blue jeans off of him along with his boxers, revealing a rock hard member, already dripping with precum.

The Norwegian gripped the erection, leaning down and experimentally licking the tip. Emile, feeling him do so as well as somewhat watching him do it, let out a little moan of pleasure in response.

His older brother's tongue felt so wonderful and strange against his sensitive skin.

Lukas only continued, getting a little taste of the precum leaking out. He swirled his tongue around the tip and occasionally dipped his tongue into the slit.

The moans coming from the other were getting a bit more frequent all the while, only serving to spur him on in his endeavor to bring him over the edge for the first time that day.

Emile slightly tangled his fingers in the elder male's beautiful blonde locks of hair, as felt the warmth of his mouth finally engulf him. Lukas took as much of him as he could without choking before he started to move, bobbing his head at a steady starting pace.

He did this with the skill of one who had done this many times before, which was true. It wasn't long before he was attempting to deepthroat him, and he happened to be succeeding.

More rather lewd moans were coming from him as he felt him. He gripped the hair a little tighter as he started to feel very close to his limit now.

"I-Im going t-to…"

he couldn't finish his sentence before he let out yet another moan. The moment Lukas added tongue to the mix he was pushed over the edge, arching his back ever so slightly as he came into Lukas' waiting mouth.

Lukas was easily able to swallow it, liking how sweet it tasted. He soon withdrew and sat up, pulling him into another lasting kiss.

His own raging erection having gotten painfully hard. It didn't help that it was pressed up against Emile's leg.

Nor did it help matters that he was wearing slim fitting skinny jeans either. They were far too tight now.

When they pulled away again Emile was the first to speak again. He wanted Lukas to feel good too, not just him.

"Big brother, please, I want you inside me~!"

Lukas wanted the very same thing, especially after hearing those two keywords spoken so willingly, and in such a way.

He didn't have to be asked twice as he was already on it. He didn't want to hurt him so he intended to stretch him first.

He placed three fingers to his lips.

"suck on them." He instructed.

Emile obediently sucked on said fingers. Lukas could feel his brothers tongue brushing up against each finger and somehow it sent tingles up his spine.

Emile made sure to coat each finger evenly, and Lukas soon considered it good enough, withdrawing them with a slight pop.

The Icelandic nation clambered up onto his lap and made it a little easier for him.

Lukas inserted the first finger somewhat gently, noting the slight noise of discomfort coming from him.

"It will get better I promise."

Emile knew it would, and he trusted him, so he didn't question it. He soon felt a second finger join the first, effectively stretching him wider and causing him to let out a considerably louder sound of pleasure and pain.

Norway moved the fingers around a little, scissoring him a bit wider to make room for the third finger. He continued to do this for a bit before finally adding the third finger, resulting in a fairly loud cry of said pain and pleasure.

Lukas gently placed a gentle kiss to his lips in an attempt to keep him calm as he started moving the fingers around now searchingly. It didn't take him to find what he was looking for as his fingers soon brushed against the bundle of nerves deep inside of him.

This caused Emile to let out a very lewd and louder than ever moan of pleasure. He automatically felt waves of pleasure course through his body.

He had never felt this before and it was amazing. Lukas started thrusting the fingers in and out of him and continued to do this for a while, earning himself many more moans from him. But to Emile's disappointment, he withdrew them after a while.

This was short lived however, when Lukas finally positioned himself and eventually pushed inside. Though he was quite gentle in the action, Emile still cried out from the pain of something considerably larger entering him.

He even felt tears form at the corners of his eyes. He clung to Lukas and buried himself in the crook of his neck.

Lukas was only halfway inside of him but he waited for Emile to adjust before he would make any other sudden movements. It wasn't long before Emile gave him the signal to move, which he did, pushing himself all the way inside of him, a moan escaping the others lips as he did so.

Emile clung tighter to him and closed his eyes as he felt Lukas start thrusting. He was looking for that spot again that would bring his love pleasure.

It didn't take long for him to find it again as he hit it, causing Emile to let out loud sounds of complete pleasure.

Lukas hit that spot over and over again causing Emile's mind to become clouded with complete ecstasy.

Iceland's member was steadily getting hard again so Norway decided to reach down to stroke it and eventually pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Feels so good…ah~!" Emile's moaning was getting more and more frequent with each thrust and he could feel himself soon approaching his second climax thanks to his brother's touches.

Conversely, Lukas was also approaching his own climax as well, he could feel the familiar warmth building up in his abdomen.

"im…about to c-cum again!" Emile gave his warning in between moans. "I am too…I want us to come together…" Emile did his best to last and eventually he came.

"Lukas~!" he cried out his brother's name as his cum ended up on both their stomachs.

Lukas was sent over the edge nearly right after, pushed over the edge when he felt Emile tighten considerably around him. He came deep inside of him as he crashed their lips in a final kiss that was full of love and passion.

Emile could feel his brother's warm semen filling him up and he reveled in the feeling as he kissed him back. Lukas rode out his climax slowly before he pulled out, having filled him to the brim. They broke their kiss, both blushing redder than Spain's tomatoes.

"Jeg elsker deg, Emile…"

The Icelandic teen smiled brightly, his violet eyes positively lighting up with joy at those words.

"ég elska þig líka, Lukas."

They cuddled up together and took a nap together for the better part of the rest of the day.

And the rest of the day they spent happily together, both finally content for the fist time in a long while.

Of course neither of them knew that Leon knew what they had done. They were likely going to feel the consequences of this later.

 _ **So I may be updating this tomorrow but no promises DX But I hope you are all enjoying it so far! There is going to be a lot of unexpected turns in the next chapter so you all can look forward to that XD also please if you would, leave me a review. It truly helps as I was saying before and feel free to favorite the story too if you so wish. Bye for now and happy reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey it's been quite a while since my last update. I'm kinda more busy and such at the moment so it took me a while to finally start on this again but I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. It has some fluff and yes incest too but no lemon. There is however going to be a undetailed hinted rape scene like I said there isn't lemon though. I don't prefer to write out rape and that's one of the reasons. Also yes there will be more cutting. If you can't deal or don't like it then please don't read this chapter. If you don't mind then feel free and I hope you will all enjoy the chapter.**_

Ever since that fateful day, Lukas had been spending a lot more time with Emile, and for the longest time it was just a happy and blissful time. But as the days dragged on Emile began to feel more and more guilty. He had essentially cheated on Leon with his own brother. He had never thought he was capable of such a thing but he had allowed himself to be swept away.

The fact was, that he had to choose. Normally this would have been a simple choice, except that he didn't exactly want to lose what he had with Leon either. Then there was the fact that dating Lukas was highly illegal since it was incest.

Emile sighed as he laid on his bed thinking these things over. He couldn't keep this up, mostly because he didn't want to hurt Leon. What he didn't know was that he already had hurt him.

Leon was currently thinking up a plan to pay his cheating boyfriend back in kind. He wasn't bothered by the fact that they were committing incest, what had bothered him was that Emile had cheated on him.

He decided to finally act on his plan a few days later, he paid a visit to the Nordics house. Much to his luck, as he knocked on the door, the one who had answered the door had been Lukas. The Norwegian looked at him with a look of what was probably slight disgust, but also some other emotion he couldn't currently put a finger on. "Hey Lukas." He looked at him suspiciously, what could he want?

The way he had addressed him was in and of itself, suspicious. "What do you want?" Leon knew he had to tread carefully since he knew the Norwegian didn't like him, like at all. "I just want to like talk to you." Now Lukas was just plain weirded out. "Why me and not Emile?"

The Cantonese boy had a very simple answer. "I want to get to know you better." Lukas' suspicion never left him but he decided to let him in. of course Emile happened to be out at the moment so they were currently alone together which was unbearably awkward for the Norwegian.

They sat together chatting a little. Though Lukas found it less than thrilling. And at that point he got impatient. "Is this all you came for? Because If so I think you should leave, this is a waste of my time." He deadpanned. Leon was far to close for comfort at this point which really made him uncomfortable.

But the weird thing was that he was actually finding out that he kind of did like this guy. This whole situation was completely unsettling for him and he wanted nothing more than to leave the room on one side, but another side of him said he should stick it out.

It didn't matter at that point because before he could do anything else, Leon's lips crashed down on his own, in a little kiss. For some reason Lukas kissed back. He didn't even know why he was kissing him back. It could have been that one side he had kept hidden from Emile that was responsible.

He had a bad habit of sleeping around, as he had a problem with throwing himself at any man that showed him the time of day. This was likely a byproduct of his disturbed past. And meanwhile Leon was feeling accomplished as he was achieving his goal.

They shared a fairly angsty makeout session before Lukas pushed him away, his conscience finally getting the better of him. However despite him growing a conscience things still got out of hand. By the end of it he was left naked on the couch, passed out.

Leon got dressed and looked rather smug. He wasn't one for cheating himself and would have felt plenty guilty if it had been different circumstances. But this was payback for what Emile had done. There was a slight problem though. He actually enjoyed everything he had done with Lukas.

A little too much. He might be falling for the Norwegian a little bit. He shoved those thoughts aside though and left. When Emile came home he was a little surprised to find that Lukas wasn't in the living room. He still had no idea what had happened while he had been gone. He also really wanted to see Lukas so he went to find him.

To his relief he had found him in his room but he noticed something was a little off with his behavior. He seemed slightly distant somehow. Emile pulled his elder brother/ love into a hug.

"Lukas i'm home."

The Norwegian had a slightly blank expression but he hugged back. He felt like he had betrayed Emile even though they weren't exactly officially dating, but he felt horrible. Though most of those bad feelings melted away when Emile pulled him into a little kiss that was chaste and pure.

He pulled away sometime shortly thereafter and they shared a lasting hug, eventually ending with Emile pulling away. "Want to go cuddle and watch a movie?" Lukas nodded. "That sounds good right about now."

He followed him out to the living room and they snuggled together while watching some sort of romantic comedy he didn't know the name of. Norway held Iceland close as they cuddled together and he nuzzled his shoulder.

"Ice? You won't abandon me and leave me heartbroken will you?"

He was probably just in a really weird mood ever since the events of earlier but he was seeking some reassurance, a lifeline to cling to. After all Emile was the only reason he wasn't dead.

"I won't do that to you Nor. I love you too much to do something like that." Emile attempted to reassure him.

Lukas sighed happily. "Good, because I love you as than anyone else in the world."

Iceland knew how much that meant coming from him because usually Norway was cold and distant with people, hiding his emotions and usually coming off as a complete jerk. He knew it was just a cover though. He knew the real Norway and he felt lucky. "Lukas, I promise I won't ever hurt you like that."

Lukas gave him a little peck on the lips in return for that. "I believe you." It was no surprise when halfway through the movie they passed out in each other's arms.

Emile woke up the next morning to Lukas' peacefully sleeping face and he kissed his cheek before getting up and turning off the TV. Then he got dressed and left for Leon's house. He needed to talk to him before this all got out of hand. Lukas ended up waking up sometime later all alone and he felt a little lonely. But he figured Emile had his reasons for leaving without telling him.

He checked his phone for once and saw a text from Mathias. He opened it up, curious what his ex wanted. It read, 'Norge I hope you're alright, I heard some concerning things from Icey and it made me worry. Text me back when you can.' He sighed, even though they were no longer together, that dane still clearly worried about him all the time. Of course everyone had been worried about him.

And he knew that but the only one contacting him was the Dane. 'Hello Mathias. Im alright, I don't know what Ice has told you but there's nothing to worry about.' He sent it and a few seconds later there was a reply. 'Im relieved to hear that, I was hoping I could see you again, its been too long.'

This made him smile slightly, not that he would ever tell him that. He truthfully missed the Dane's idiocy. Sometimes it was the highlight of his day. 'Its ok for you to visit now if you can. I didn't really have plans.'

When he sent that, he wondered if he ought to talk to him about what recently happened. He needed someone biased to talk to about it and who more perfect than Denmark? 'I'll be over soon.' And with that Lukas got up and made his morning coffee, trying to wake up a bit before he finally arrived.

When Mathias showed up at his door about a half hour later he pulled him into a hug before inviting him inside. They talked for a while about what had been going on in each other's lives since their most recent breakup.

Lukas told him about the whole thing going on between Emile and him. And Mathias listened closely.

"So the problem is that even though you two like each other, he is still with that Leon guy?"

He had no idea how stupid that question was since he basically just reiterated everything Norway had just told him but he brushed it off. "Ja, that's right. And he basically cheated on him with me. And that led to Leon cheating on Emile with me."

Mathias tried to process the entirety of what he was telling him. "Sounds like a big problem."

Lukas sighed. "That's an understatement. Emile needs to choose. Its either me or Leon. He can't have both," Though at this rate he wondered if Leon was just going to break things off with his brother, after all why else would he have decided to sleep with him behind Emile's back if he wasn't just going to confront him about it or try to fix things? Mathias nodded in agreement.

"Your right. You know this reminds me of our old relationship. Our problem was you were constantly sleeping around and I was getting drunk all the time."

The Norwegian looked at him like really. "You still get drunk all the time, that hasn't changed. Also you sleep around too." The Dane chuckled. "Yeah your right, it's a miracle that we stayed together as long as we did." Lukas couldn't help but agree with that. "Did you know that my brother used to ship us together?"

Mathias wasn't surprised to hear that. "Well it's not that surprising since he used to view us as his mother and father figures." Lukas felt very reminiscent of the old days when he brought that up.

"That's sort of what we were to him. He still thinks of you like a father you know. I miss when he was little. But he had grown up well so far."

Lukas blushed a little at the thought and the Dane chuckled again. "Well the most I can do is hope things work out for you two, but its ultimately up to Icey."

Lukas nodded. "I know. Im a little scared because of that."

Mathias could understand that.

"Anyone would be. Anyway, enough of this depressing talk. Want to go do something together?"

Lukas didn't even have to think twice when Denmark offered.

"Sure, maybe we could go to a café."

Mathias seemed to like that suggestion so they left for the nearest café to spend some quality time together as friends. He didn't come home until it was nearly dark outside. He found Emile was sitting on the couch alone. "Hei, Em. How long have you been home?"

Emile looked up at his brother and mustered a rather weak smile. "Not that long. Actually I need to talk to you Big Brother."

He froze in his tracks as Iceland usually never called him that willingly. Even after they had been more intimate with him. It was at that point that he saw the ring on Emile's finger. It was clearly an engagement ring.

"Why do you have that?"

Emile knew Lukas would probably be brokenhearted, he hadn't intended to make a promise he probably wasn't going to be able to keep.

"I just got engaged to Leon."

He could see the hurt on his brothers face at this point. Lukas shook his head when Emile was about to say more.

"You have clearly made your choice, just go be with him. You don't need me anymore." Lukas left the room and he felt his depression come back stronger than before. Even though he had promised Emile he wouldn't do it again, he didn't care at this point.

He grabbed his knife that had gone unused for quite a while and rolled up his sleeve. Both his wrists were very scarred from before. He had known things were probably going to turn out this way but it didn't make him feel any better. If anything it made him feel used.

He cut into his wrist many times, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Nothing changed. He was still being used. Like he was just a pretty face, that his feelings being tossed away by those he gave his affections to like it were nothing, were perfectly fine because it's not like he needs real love right?

This was part of the reason he felt so worthless. He had somehow known that Iceland was probably going to choose Leon over him but the painful part was that he had strung him along. Soon the blood was soaking places on the sheets of his bed as he finally put the knife away and he curled up in his bed wishing to be alone.

 _ **It was a fairly dark chapter full of heartbreak but fear not. In coming chapters things will be looking up for Norway. After all the path to true happiness is never easy. I hope you will all keep sticking with me on the story because there is still so much to write! And I am very grateful and happy that you all are reading it. The next chapter should be soon so see you then! "**_


	5. Chapter 5

**So Im sorry about how long it took for me to update this but alot was going on. I hope you will all enjoy this as its a slightly more lighthearted chapter. I had a little help from my lovely girlfriend on this chapter so some of the credit goes to her**  
 **I hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for supporting the story this far!**

Lukas awoke the next morning, having fallen asleep eventually after his little episode. After laying there and staring at the ceiling debating if it was worth it to get up, he finally did so and got dressed, also bandaging the new cuts. He stripped the blood soaked sheets off his bed and made his way out of his room to slip them in the empty washer hoping Emile wasn't awake yet. He wasn't in the mood to see him after his heart had been ripped out.

Emile was at the table, he was guiltily tapping his fingers he sighed, noticing Lukas out of the corner of his eyes, "What are you doing?"He inwardly cursed as he realized Emile was up.

He stashed the sheets in the washer before turning to him. "I was just putting my bedding in the washer."

He hoped he wouldn't look at them as he made no move to join him. He honestly looked like death so he obviously wasn't ok. Emile put his head on the table, sighing softly, "I'm an idiot. I should just call it off."

Having heard what he said he was quite confused. "What do you mean by that?" He couldn't for the life of him, make any sense of this at the moment. Lukas had it in his head that Iceland was choosing Leon after all.

"I only said yes because incest is illegal." He said, almost as if he were speaking to himself.

Lukas could hardly believe what he was hearing but then he realized this probably meant he had a chance after all. The the weight of what he had done last night hit him. He felt immensely guilty since he had promised he wouldn't do it anymore. He quickly tried to hide it at that point.

"Really? Then what's the truth?" He had to hear it from him to know for sure. He needed to hear it.

Emile pouted, "I thought it was obvious." He started, "I love you."

At this point he broke down. "Now i'm the idiot. I-I did it again…" He admitted it out of guilt because he couldn't stand hiding anything from should have known and had faith in him. Was he really that dense? And everyone called him the smart one.

Emile inhaled shakily. "I know." He mumbled, "And it's my fault." He had been crying for about twenty minutes now, but it was getting worse.

Lukas debated whether or not he should hug him. He would have do it carefully if so because his wrist was incredibly tender right now. He decided to throw caution to the winds once again and went over to him pulling him into a warm embrace. "Im sorry, im so sorry." He felt like he couldn't say it enough.

Emile hugged back, "Stop apologizing, It's not your fault."

He simply nodded and after a moment he gave him a brief kiss on the lips. Then he pulled away and realized his sleeve had ridden up a bit so he pulled it down as he was very self conscious about it.

Emile sighed once again, "I already saw you put the bloody sheets in the washer, no need to hide it."

He looked down a little. "You're disappointed in me i assume…?" He pretty much knew the answer. He didn't exactly hide it very well and he knew it.

"No. I already said it was my fault."

Lukas understood and he took a seat beside him. "So are you really going to call the engagement off?" Emile nodded. "I'll call him about it later. I'm not willing to hurt you any more than I already have."He was glad to hear it. "Ok, sounds like a plan." Then he sighed. "Seems like a lot has happened, especially lately. It doesn't help that I have been an emotional wreck. "

He had been feeling like his life was falling apart around him quite frequently so it was no surprise.

Emile hugged him tightly, "Well from here on out we'll be happy."

He hugged him back just as much. "I hope so. I want that more than anything."

Emile nodded, "So do I Lu, so do I."

He closed his eyes and he finally felt calm. "Ice, I love you." He said it in a calm almost happy tone. A step up from his usual monotone.

Emile smiled, snuggling up to him, "I love you too."

"We could do something together, it would be nice after all this recent drama…" Lukas suggested as he held him close and enjoyed this time with him.

Emile pouted as a thought crossed his mind, "I should probably make the phone call to cancel everything first."

He mumbled."That's true. You should take care of that." He figured it was for the best if he did it as soon as possible so that it would be behind them.

Emile reluctantly headed into the other room and dialed Leon's number. Before Leon could even say Hello he made the first move, breaking it off, and then hung up before Leon could even respond. He then reentered the kitchen. "Done."

Lukas gave a sigh of relief. "Ok how did it go?" He inquired as he looked at him. He even stood.

Emile shrugged, "Didn't even let him speak, also known as I gave him no choice." He then hugged Lukas once again seeking his warmth and presence.

The Norwegian replied by hugging him back of course. He felt that finally nothing was going to separate them anymore. "Good, then i have nothing left to worry about." Of course Emile nodded in agreement. "You mentioned us doing something together earlier, what did you have in mind?"

The Norwegian hadn't forgotten of course. "Well first we should probably have some breakfast. I'll tell you after that."

The Icelandic teen accepted that answer, both because he didn't have the energy to argue and also because he didn't mind waiting. "You're not cooking though. You always either burn it or put too much butter in everything you cook." Emile was adamant about this. No way would he ever eat anything that Lukas cooked. The only thing the elder was skilled at making food wise were baked goods.

The elder Nation didn't feel like arguing so he took a seat. "Alright." Normally he would have been really offended and he would have probably objected but he was so emotionally spent as well that he just wasn't himself.

The next few moments consisted of Emile cooking and Lukas watching. He was mildly bored but he knew it would be worth it in the end.

The sound of sizzling from the pan on the stove top resounded through the kitchen, the rays of the morning sunlight filtering into the slightly dim kitchen. Lukas admired how it looked. He hadn't been outside in a while since all of this drama had started. He was looking forward to finally getting out again and spending some much needed time with his brother/lover.

As the elder Nation was lost in his thoughts Emile managed to finish cooking their breakfast, then shuffling over to the cabinets and getting the plates to put the food on. He had made a simple breakfast that consisted of eggs, bacon and toast. He made sure there was lots of butter for Norway as he knew how much he loved it. He was determined to someday get him to eat less of it though since Norway never failed to get carried away with it.

How Lukas didn't already get a heart attack was beyond him. Once the food was plated, he set it down on the table and he also got out a pitcher of homemade orange juice. They spent the next little while eating and just generally enjoying eachother's company. And when they finally finished, they cleaned up together. After all was said and done Lukas took Emile to the living room.

"Ice, get dressed warmly. I will too. We need to where we're going."

At the time it didn't click but he nodded anyway and headed up to his room to change into his favorite lopapeysa and some warm jeans.

Lukas, conversely had gone to his own room and put on a long sleeved black sweater and some actually fairly warm skinny jeans. He passed by his knife on his desk and so he wouldn't be tempted, he put it out of sight in the drawer. Then he quickly left the room, going to the living room and waiting for Emile to join him.

The younger did sometime later. Lukas looked him over briefly. Emile couldn't help but blush. "What? Is something on my face?!"

The Norwegian shook his head. "Not at all. I was just thinking you looked adorable in that."

Before Emile could protest, Lukas had taken his hand and was pulling him out the door. Sure his wrists were tender but he didn't care at this point as he was eager to just get this little date underway.

They took Lukas' car of course. It was a semi decent one. An older car but it hardly even showed it as Lukas often got touchups on it. After a bit of careful driving from their house all the way into town, they eventually pulled into the parking lot of an Ice skating rink.

As soon as Emile saw this his eyes lit up. He loved Ice skating. He was a little confused however as he knew Lukas didn't. In fact, the last time they had went, it had been Norway, himself, Denmark, Sweden and Finland. That consisted of Lukas sitting out most of the time, sipping hot chocolate and being a loner, while Denmark attempted to skate and made a fool of himself, Berwald and Tino were just skating together. And Iceland was skating circles around all of them and doing fancy tricks because he was a master at it. The only time Lukas had tried it was when Denmark forced him too and all he did was fall and stagger a lot.

Emile was about to question his brother's choice but Lukas had already gotten out of the car and opened his door. "Let's get inside."

The teen had decided not to question it. He climbed out of the car and was at his side. They headed inside and got their skates.

Emile put his on and he watched Lukas reluctantly put on his own. "Come on lets go!" Emile sounded very excited of course.

"I-Ice!"

But of course the younger wasn't listening as he pulled him along. Eventually they were out on the rink with dozens of other people. Lukas was, unsurprisingly wobbly and he was holding his brother's hand like his life depended on it. His original plan had been to just let Emile skate while he looked on and cheered for him well it would have been more like silently cheering him on but yeah. But obviously Emile had other ideas.

Emile was intending to teach Lukas how to skate finally. "Lukas your stance is off a little. Mimic mine."

The Norwegian decided to comply and he managed to easily mimic his brother's stance. This helped reduce the wobbling. That was when Emile took just one of his hands and he moved out towards the middle with him.

Lukas actually managed not to fall as they did this which, to Emile, was an impressive feat.

"You're doing it Lukas!"

Of course the older Nation had also noticed this. After some trial and error they were finally managing to successfully skate together. Lukas didn't exactly smile through any of it but he was enjoying it. Emile looked to him as they skated along. "Are you having fun?"

Lukas had been taken off guard by the question, but eventually he nodded. "I am. Im glad I decided to take you here. You seem to be enjoying it as well."

Emile nodded of course. "I am. And for once you're not being a wallflower. That makes this even better."

Lukas huffed slightly at that but eventually all annoyance was forgotten as Emile placed an inconspicuous kiss to his lips. It was brief but Lukas still melted into it. When Emile pulled away Lukas was clearly blushing. The teen giggled slightly. After a while longer of them skating together they eventually got off the ice to have some hot chocolate. Then eventually they went home when it was beginning to get late. They cuddled up on the couch together and after some time they migrated to Lukas' room and fell asleep together. Emile had taken off the ring that morning and was going to mail it back to Leon.

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I poured my heart into it. I know the last bit of it probably looks a little rushed. It was getting late as I was finishing it up. The next chapter will likely be the final chapter so stay tuned! I hope to get it published quickly in the near future unlike this one. Until then thank you and I hope you all will continue to support this. Thank you!**_


End file.
